Slovene Edition
Monopoly: Slovene Edition, subtitled "Hitra igra trgovanja z imetjem" (transl. "The Fast-Dealing Property Trading Game") is the original international Slovene-language version of the classic boardgame by Parker Brothers. History Yugoslavian Monopoly (*Slovenia was part of Yugoslavia from 1945-1991) begins in 1970 with release of first Yugoslavian version of the game with places all around the country, cards and other language related stuff translated into Serbo-Croatian language, as currency it used Yugoslav dinar etc. Some people remember it from their childhood: :quote: "En je bil tak, ki je prisel kar v eni kartonasti skatli, imel je kvadratno igralno plosco zelene barve. Bil je na nek nacin posnetek original monopolija. Pa ni bil v slovenščini... najdrazje polje je bilo blejsko jezero, diagonalno od START-a se je pa nahajal 'besplatan parking." (transl. "One version of Monopoly came in a simple cardboard box, it had a square game board, painted green. If I look it from my perspective it was a copy of original Monopoly of some sort. But it wasn't in Slovene language... The most expensive property was Blejsko jezero/Lake Bled, and diagonally from start 'besplatan parking' (Serbo-Croatian translation of Free Parking) was located")." At the later date came out a different version of Yugoslavian Monopoly, which included places mostly at location is today's Slovenia. Everything was translated into Slovene language and like previous version it used Yugoslav dinars as currency. In Slovenia at was more popular than original Yugoslavian version. :quote1: "Jaz se spomnim tistega iz modre škatle z rumeno igralno ploščo." (transl. "I remember the version from blue box with a yellow game board") :'quote2: "Kasneje je prisel se en tak, ki je pa ze bil v slovenscini." (transl. "At a later date another version came out, which was already in Slovene language").'' At that point in time some other versions of Yugoslav Monopoly were released as well, including Macedonian version. Slovenia became independent in 1991 and was no longer part of Yugoslavia. About 2 years later we also got our official version of Original Monopoly. All the cards and related stuff was in Slovene language, properties which were included were only places from Slovenia, also their layout has been changed from the last version. Airports which were used instead of train stations in previous versions were raplaced with the train stations. This version of Monopoly was the first edition which used Slovene tolar as its currency. Banknotes were adjusted to the currency, meaning $500 bill was replaced with 50.000 SIT one, $100 was replaced with 10.000 SIT, $50 with the 5.000 SIT, $20 with the 2.000 SIT, $10 with 1.000 SIT, $5 with 500 SIT and $1 was replaced with 100 SIT one. At 1st of January 2007 Slovenia changed its currency from Slovene tolar to Euro, meaning new version of Monopoly has to come out. It had some minor fixes, plots remained the same, but currency was changed. Banknotes from 50.000 SIT to 100 SIT were replaced with €500 to €1 ones. This version is currently official international version, although many people rather buy Original US or UK version instead of Slovene one, which means less products are sold comparing to Slovenian edition of Yugoslavian Monopoly (described in the second paragraph), because at that stage of time Original UK an US versions were unavailable to most population of Slovenia. Locations and Board Layout Slovene version of Monopoly uses places and locations all around the country instead of Streets/Avenues as they are used in original UK and US editions. Board Layout 'Locations and properties on the board' Board location slots are arranged into 8 property groups + Group of train stations + Group of Water works/Electric company. In Slovene version every property group has it own theme: *On the brown '''slots there are resort/camp places located in Slovenia (Fiesa, Šobec) *On the '''light blue slots there are hilly places or places with lots of wineyards and orchards located in Slovenia (Ljutomerske gorice, Haloze, Goriška Brda) *On the pink slots there are famous castles located in Slovenia (Bogenšperk, Mokrice, Otočec) *On the orange slots there are famous ski resorts/ski slopes located in Slovenia (Vogel, Rogla, Kranjska Gora) *On the red 'slots there are famous spas located in Slovenia (Terme Čatež, Radenci, Moravske toplice) *On the '''yellow '''slots there are the most famous and beautiful valleys and places with unspoiled nature located in Slovenia (Logarska dolina/Logarska valley, Trenta, Lipica) *On the '''green '''slots there are the three biggest lakes located in Slovenia (Cerkniško jezero/Cerknica lake, Bled, Bohinj) *On the '''blue '''slots there are famous coastal touristic towns located in Slovenia (Piran, Portorož) Those themes represent topics with which Slovenia is famous in the world such as: beautiful seaside, camps, hills and valleys, nature, castles/traditions, skiing/sports, bathing tourism, lakes... Interesting fact that only 8 properties are actual cities/villages, other properties are not named after cities. Prices of plots and their taxes are the same as prices of matching plots in US standard edition. Railroads On the board there are 4 Train Stations which have been determined on their importance. The first station you hit from Start is Železniška postaja Jesenice/Train station of Jesenice, which is important because all the train transport from Balkan/South Europe goes to Central, West and North Europe through that Station. Next station that comes along is Glavni kolodvor (transl. The main railway station) which is located in Ljubljana, the capital city of Slovenia. Station is important because of its location in the capital city. This station is followed by Železniška postaja Zidani Most/Train station of Zidani Most which is an important intersaction of three railroads: one from the seaside (Trst, Koper), one from the South (Zagreb, Belgrade) and one from the North (Maribor, Vienna). The last station is Železniška postaja Koper/Train station of Koper, which is the middle point between train and sea transport. Utilities Javna razsvetljava and Mestni vodovod (transl. Public Illumination and City waterworks) are the replacements for Electric Company and Water Works. Other spaces *'Start is used on the starting space instead of the word Go, which would be translated "Pojdi". Below "Start" there is an instruction "Vzemi 200€, ko prečkaš Start" (transl. Collect 200€ when you cross the Start") which replaces the English instruction: "Collect $200 salary". *'Zapor' is the matching space for Jail. "Samo na obisku" is the translation for "Just visiting" *'Brezplačno parkiranje' replaces Free Parking *'Pojdi v zapor' replaces the Go To Jail space *'Davek na dohodek' is the translation of Income Tax, where you have no possibility of paying 10% instead of the regular 200€ *'Davek na premoženje' is the translation of Luxury Tax. In some Slovene editions it is also translated: Dodatni davek", meaning "Extra Tax" *'Državna blagajna' is the replacement for Community Chest. Državna blagajna would be literally translated as "Treasury", and with that it moves the Cash from Community possession to a State possession which better matches the whole-country feel of this edition. All Državna blagajna cards are translated. *'Priložnost' is the replacement of Chance. All 'Priložnost' cards are translated. Other editions translated into Slovene There are many other editions which have been translated into Slovene language. They are listed and described here, but as each gets its own page, only the title will remain here. Monopoly Junior (Slovene version) Monopoly Junior (Slovene version) is Slovene version of Monopoly Junior edition. It has exactly the same board as the original (UK or Slovene?-SWS'), same money and cards except that the properties, rules and Chance cards are translated into Slovene. *In Slovenia there is not a single active Amusment Park so theme of the edition is unfamiliar to a Slovene child player. Monopoly Junior: Zabava Monopoly Junior: Zabava is Slovene version of Monopoly Junior: Party. It uses same slots and cash as original. Only difference is translated names, rules and texts into Slovene language. Monopoly: Tukaj in zdaj: Svetovna izdaja Monopoly: Tukaj in zdaj: Svetovna izdaja is Slovene version of Monopoly: Here & Now: The World Edition Monopoly game. It includes the same cities as original, except their names are translated. Money is adjusted to Euros and rules and card are translated to Slovene. Monopoly: Kdo je najbogatejši? Monopoly: Kdo je najbogatejši? is Slovene version of Monopoly: Who's the richest? Edition. the version includes European countries such as Italy, Poland, Ireland, Great Britain... but it also includes Slovenia with cities Ljubljana, Maribor and Koper (Italian: Capodistria) which are located at the spots of Atlantic Avenue, Ventnor Avenue and Marvin Gardens. At the place of Water works Slovenia has also its spot for World famous attraction which is Postojnska jama (Eng. Postojna cave, Italian: Grotte di Postumia, German: Postojna Hohle). Rules and cards are translated to Slovene language as well and currency is adjusted to Euros. Monopoly: Elektronsko bančništvo Monopoly: Elektronsko bančništvo is a Slovene version of Monopoly: Electronic Banking. Game itself is the same with Slovene translations and adjusted Electronic cards. Trivia * Slovene and Yugoslav versions of Monopoly used instead of Avenue/Street properties, beautiful or special places all over the country-mostly world famous places. * The first version of Yugoslavian Monopoly already included some of the Slovene places, which were later used in all of the upcoming editions. * Mr. Monopoly is sometimes called not only "Gospod Monopoly", but also "Stric Janez" (transl. "Uncle Janez" or "Uncle John"). Gallery Work in progress * ORIGINAL YUGOSLAVIAN MONOPOLY BOARD AND BOX * IMPROVED YUGOSLAVIAN MONOPOLY BOARD AND BOX FROM 1988 * BOX OF SLOVENE VERSION OF MONOPOLY: ELECTRONIC BANKING * BOX OF ORIGINAL SLOVENE VERSION MONOPOLY (with Euros) * BOX OF ORIGINAL SLOVENE VERSION MONOPOLY (with tolars) * BOX OF MONOPOLY WITH TOLARS (old version-before 2001) 2 pics * OLD YUGOSLAVIAN PROPERTY CARDS AND ORIGINAL EDITION BOARD * MONOPOLY JUNIOR: ZABAVA BOX * MONOPOLY JUNIOR (new box) * MONOPOLY: TUKAJ IN ZDAJ: SVETOVNA IZDAJA (board, cash, box) * MONOPOLY: TUKAJ IN ZDAJ: SVETOVNA IZDAJA (box) * MONOPOLY: KDO JE NAJBOGATEJŠI? (board, money, box, cards) * SLOVENE EDITION OF YUGOSLAVIAN MONOPOLY (board and box) Category:Monopoly Editions Category:Board Game Variants Category:European Editions